rrbz twin sisster mystory part 2
by gameboygirl101
Summary: the rowdyruff boys have a sisster? have the powerpuff girls met there match
1. Chapter 1

RRBZ Twin Sister Mystery Part One

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

the sky was shaded black. rain bored down as fast as lightning. loud bangs ecowed as raindrops hit the looked around, rain pouring down her face. blossom and bubbles were lying on the ground, they were slowly loosing their breaths and were badly hurt. she too was hurt. she was laying on the gravel, stomic first on the floor. she closed her eyes and clutched her fist. a simple growl managed to slip through her throte. foot steps came closer. she spun her neck to the front. a girl with brown hair twirled in a ponytail approached wore an outfit just like the ppgz but the color of dark blue. a black belt was stretched around her waist. behide her were the rowdyruff boys. they looked at the weaken girl and laughed... but not boomer. he stood at the back and looked at the ground. it was hard to tell, but a simple teardrop slipped down his cheek. only one word twirled in buttercups mind...**DEATH.**

10 days ago.

Bubbles and I were sitting at our normal lunch table,waiting for Blossom... again. bubbles pulled out her lunch. she unwrapped her sushi and slowly ate. i looked over my shoulder, the boys... as usual were watching her. they would always whisper to each other and day-dream... of corse we knew what they were dreaming about. [ a relationship] the doors quickly opened. blossom zoomed in nearly falling over. the slammed herself in to a chair and began to chow down.

" oh, I was so hungry... so... how have...you guys been?" she asked as she shoved sweets into her mouth.

" great!" bubbles said. " did you guys know about the new student?" she asked, changing the conversation.

" no, I didn't know that." I told her. blossom leaned over to lesson. bubbles took a deep breath.

" ok, so there's this new student in all our classes. her name is bluebell, pretty, right? so anyways, i met her last period when she couldn't find her class. she was really nice, and i heard she was a talented singer." she smiled and pointed behind me. there was a girl with a purple ruffled shirt, long soft blue pants, and a pair of slip on shoes. the girl turned around. she noticed the girls and waved.

" oh, hi bubbles, wha'cha do'en?" she asked. as she turned to face us, her brown hair twirled in a long ponytale. her eyes were as blue as the morning sky. on her lap was a silver binder with a strap attached. on the front was a drawn picture of tree boys. red, green, and blue. the drawling wasnt really finished, so I couldn't tell who it was. but whoever they are, they seemed familiar. before i coul ask, the bell rang.

" yeah, gym class!" buttercup yelled.

buttercup took a ball from the gyms shelf and started to aim.

" lets play."

before buttercup could say another word... there belts started to beep. buttercup looked at her friends, they smiled and ran up to couch smith.

"couch smith, Mich hit me hard with a dowgball again" blossom said, holding her left eye

"I fell and scrapped my knee, i need the nurse!" bubbles told him. braking out in to fake tears.

" and i need to change, im getting signed out some and i cant be late to the dentist." buttercup said. she knew her coach and he would never think to see her crying for mercy like her friends, she has a good name in his class. coach smith closed his eyes and groand . he lifted his hand and pointed twords the exit doors. she girls smiled once more and disappeared right out of the gym. as they made it to the roof, they passed bluebell[ the girl from lunch] she simply waved and headed to gym hall... late. the girls transformed. and just like a streak of lightning, they zapped in to action. buttercup flipped open her communicator.

" WHO IS IT THIS TIME, I WAS IN A SEAREUSE MATCH OF DOWGBALL DO YOU KNOW HOW INPORTANT MY LABLE IS, NOW ITS GOING TO BE **BUTTERCUP THE WIMP OUT!" **she yelled as flames gathered in her eyes. on the other line was the professor. as buttercup said this, the professor nearly fell back. kin took the screen. he looked at the girls and began to speak.

" calm down butterball," he began, by this point buttercup was burning." its the rowdyruff boys, there outside the park and what ever there doing, it most be searuse!" the girls giggled.

blossom looked at kin. " what could those three boys do that could even give you the slightest pinches of the thought of being seareuse... hello, these are the rrbz's were dealing with here. the only power they have is bugger aiming, wich is really gross." she said, barely dripping a sweat. blossom hung up and gave the communicator to buttercup." lets just get this over with." she sighed before heading to Townsville. when they reached the park, there was barely anything left. the only thing they could see were crumbs. the place were todaly destroyed and the fountain was in peases. how could this have happened?

" you don't think that the rrbz's did this... do you?" bubbles gulped. buttercup turned around but before she could warn bubbles, a dark green light hit her from the back.

" BUBBLES!" they yelled as one by one they all fell to the ground. buttercup picked up her head. " what was that?" she asked as three voices started to laugh.

**the rowdyruff boys?!**


	2. rrbz twin sisster mystory part 2

RRBZ Twin Sister Mystery Part One

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

the sky was shaded black. rain bored down as fast as lightning. loud bangs ecowed as raindrops hit the looked around, rain pouring down her face. blossom and bubbles were lying on the ground, they were slowly loosing their breaths and were badly hurt. she too was hurt. she was laying on the gravel, stomic first on the floor. she closed her eyes and clutched her fist. a simple growl managed to slip through her throte. foot steps came closer. she spun her neck to the front. a girl with brown hair twirled in a ponytail approached wore an outfit just like the ppgz but the color of dark blue. a black belt was stretched around her waist. behide her were the rowdyruff boys. they looked at the weaken girl and laughed... but not boomer. he stood at the back and looked at the ground. it was hard to tell, but a simple teardrop slipped down his cheek. only one word twirled in buttercups mind...**DEATH.**

10 days ago.

Bubbles and I were sitting at our normal lunch table,waiting for Blossom... again. bubbles pulled out her lunch. she unwrapped her sushi and slowly ate. i looked over my shoulder, the boys... as usual were watching her. they would always whisper to each other and day-dream... of corse we knew what they were dreaming about. [ a relationship] the doors quickly opened. blossom zoomed in nearly falling over. the slammed herself in to a chair and began to chow down.

" oh, I was so hungry... so... how have...you guys been?" she asked as she shoved sweets into her mouth.

" great!" bubbles said. " did you guys know about the new student?" she asked, changing the conversation.

" no, I didn't know that." I told her. blossom leaned over to lesson. bubbles took a deep breath.

" ok, so there's this new student in all our classes. her name is bluebell, pretty, right? so anyways, i met her last period when she couldn't find her class. she was really nice, and i heard she was a talented singer." she smiled and pointed behind me. there was a girl with a purple ruffled shirt, long soft blue pants, and a pair of slip on shoes. the girl turned around. she noticed the girls and waved.

" oh, hi bubbles, wha'cha do'en?" she asked. as she turned to face us, her brown hair twirled in a long ponytale. her eyes were as blue as the morning sky. on her lap was a silver binder with a strap attached. on the front was a drawn picture of tree boys. red, green, and blue. the drawling wasnt really finished, so I couldn't tell who it was. but whoever they are, they seemed familiar. before i coul ask, the bell rang.

" yeah, gym class!" buttercup yelled.

buttercup took a ball from the gyms shelf and started to aim.

" lets play."

before buttercup could say another word... there belts started to beep. buttercup looked at her friends, they smiled and ran up to couch smith.

"couch smith, Mich hit me hard with a dowgball again" blossom said, holding her left eye

"I fell and scrapped my knee, i need the nurse!" bubbles told him. braking out in to fake tears.

" and i need to change, im getting signed out some and i cant be late to the dentist." buttercup said. she knew her coach and he would never think to see her crying for mercy like her friends, she has a good name in his class. coach smith closed his eyes and groand . he lifted his hand and pointed twords the exit doors. she girls smiled once more and disappeared right out of the gym. as they made it to the roof, they passed bluebell[ the girl from lunch] she simply waved and headed to gym hall... late. the girls transformed. and just like a streak of lightning, they zapped in to action. buttercup flipped open her communicator.

" WHO IS IT THIS TIME, I WAS IN A SEAREUSE MATCH OF DOWGBALL DO YOU KNOW HOW INPORTANT MY LABLE IS, NOW ITS GOING TO BE **BUTTERCUP THE WIMP OUT!" **she yelled as flames gathered in her eyes. on the other line was the professor. as buttercup said this, the professor nearly fell back. kin took the screen. he looked at the girls and began to speak.

" calm down butterball," he began, by this point buttercup was burning." its the rowdyruff boys, there outside the park and what ever there doing, it most be searuse!" the girls giggled.

blossom looked at kin. " what could those three boys do that could even give you the slightest pinches of the thought of being seareuse... hello, these are the rrbz's were dealing with here. the only power they have is bugger aiming, wich is really gross." she said, barely dripping a sweat. blossom hung up and gave the communicator to buttercup." lets just get this over with." she sighed before heading to Townsville. when they reached the park, there was barely anything left. the only thing they could see were crumbs. the place were todaly destroyed and the fountain was in peases. how could this have happened?

" you don't think that the rrbz's did this... do you?" bubbles gulped. buttercup turned around but before she could warn bubbles, a dark green light hit her from the back.

" BUBBLES!" they yelled as one by one they all fell to the ground. buttercup picked up her head. " what was that?" she asked as three voices started to laugh.

**the rowdyruff boys?!**


	3. rrbz twin sisster mystory part 3

RRBZ Twin Sister Mystery part 2

HIM'S GIFT

"what the... how can this be?!" buttercup yelled out. the three boys just stood there, laughing at the clueless girls. there was a short time of silence. brick scuffed and began to charge a ball of red energy through his hand.

" buttercup... look out!" blossom yelled as she pushes her friend out-of-the-way, taking the red energy ball strate to her stomic. buttercup looked back to see what the problem was. but all she saw was the girl in pink breathing heavily on the floor. bubbles clutched her mouth, trying not to screen. but it was too late, boomer had noticed the blue dressed girl and held his hand up twords her. he gave a simple smirk and quickly aimed it to buttercup. the light, struck buttercup on her face and she to soon fell. they were heartless. the three boys walked to bubbles, like everything they did was nothing. bubbles slowly slapped herself on a nearby tree and sat there, shaking in fear. brick kneeled down and grabbed her chin, holding it up to his view.

'' let this be a warning. stay away from our plans or els." he said to her.

"yeah, we don't need you messing with our..." butch started, but before he could finish, boomer hit him with his fist. the shape of his fist made a heavy broose on his left shoulder. butch let out a small sound. "ouch!"

bubbles didn't understand. what plans, and for who? when they weren't looking, she tried to turned her hand into a fist , but let it go. she felt horrible, week, and helpless. _whats wrong with me? _she wondered, _why can't i do something?_. butch looked up. in the sky was a simple blue light zooming through the sky. it crash landed in to the city and thousands of screams followed.

" looks like she's here." he smiled. and before she knew it, the boys flew away. red, blue, and green, just like that they vanished.

bubbles' heart began to slow down. she rapped her hands around her legs and wiped her tears. she took deep breaths and pulled her loose hairs back in place. a sudden flash back sunk in to her eyes. when brick nealed down next to her, she could sence HIM'S black energy inside of him._ what did this mean? _she wondered. a voice began to speak behind her, breaking her flash back.

" are you ok?!" spoke a mysterious voice.

bubbles turned her head slowly, hoping it wasnt an ambush. a girl about her age stood there, her legs shaking in shuck by what she had just seen. the girl wore a purple top that stretched to her knees, her legs, wrapped with blue legging, on her feet were black slip-on shoes that fit just right. her brown hair was curled up in a side ponytail with a blue flower with a yellow inside. bubbles turned her whole buddy around and stood up. she smiled and sniffed.

" don't worry about me, im fine." she said, trying not to freak the girl. bubbles took one more deep breath and fell to her knees. she lifted her head and the girl started to become blurry. before the little girl knew it was coming, bubbles passed out in to her dreams.

everything was black.


	4. rrbz twin sisster mystery part 4

RRBZ Twin Sister Mystery part 2

HIM'S GIFT

"what the... how can this be?!" buttercup yelled out. the three boys just stood there, laughing at the clueless girls. there was a short time of silence. brick scuffed and began to charge a ball of red energy through his hand.

" buttercup... look out!" blossom yelled as she pushes her friend out-of-the-way, taking the red energy ball strate to her stomic. buttercup looked back to see what the problem was. but all she saw was the girl in pink breathing heavily on the floor. bubbles clutched her mouth, trying not to screen. but it was too late, boomer had noticed the blue dressed girl and held his hand up twords her. he gave a simple smirk and quickly aimed it to buttercup. the light, struck buttercup on her face and she to soon fell. they were heartless. the three boys walked to bubbles, like everything they did was nothing. bubbles slowly slapped herself on a nearby tree and sat there, shaking in fear. brick kneeled down and grabbed her chin, holding it up to his view.

'' let this be a warning. stay away from our plans or els." he said to her.

"yeah, we don't need you messing with our..." butch started, but before he could finish, boomer hit him with his fist. the shape of his fist made a heavy broose on his left shoulder. butch let out a small sound. "ouch!"

bubbles didn't understand. what plans, and for who? when they weren't looking, she tried to turned her hand into a fist , but let it go. she felt horrible, week, and helpless. _whats wrong with me? _she wondered, _why can't i do something?_. butch looked up. in the sky was a simple blue light zooming through the sky. it crash landed in to the city and thousands of screams followed.

" looks like she's here." he smiled. and before she knew it, the boys flew away. red, blue, and green, just like that they vanished.

bubbles' heart began to slow down. she rapped her hands around her legs and wiped her tears. she took deep breaths and pulled her loose hairs back in place. a sudden flash back sunk in to her eyes. when brick nealed down next to her, she could sence HIM'S black energy inside of him._ what did this mean? _she wondered. a voice began to speak behind her, breaking her flash back.

" are you ok?!" spoke a mysterious voice.

bubbles turned her head slowly, hoping it wasnt an ambush. a girl about her age stood there, her legs shaking in shuck by what she had just seen. the girl wore a purple top that stretched to her knees, her legs, wrapped with blue legging, on her feet were black slip-on shoes that fit just right. her brown hair was curled up in a side ponytail with a blue flower with a yellow inside. bubbles turned her whole buddy around and stood up. she smiled and sniffed.

" don't worry about me, im fine." she said, trying not to freak the girl. bubbles took one more deep breath and fell to her knees. she lifted her head and the girl started to become blurry. before the little girl knew it was coming, bubbles passed out in to her dreams.

everything was black.


End file.
